minecade_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Ocelot (SCB Class)
The '''Ocelot '''is a Super Craft Brothers coin class that costs 100 coins. It was released in the Maptastic Update. Weapons The Ocelot has a Raw Fish, enchanted with Sharpness 3 Knockback 2. It also has a Diamond named Purr Attack, when right-clicked, gives all players in the game Slowness 1 for 10 seconds. The Ocelot also has permanent Speed 2. Strategies(From xFerx): (NOTE: These strategies are from a player who gets ~200ms in the server. Difference in location means a different connection to the server, so players with >200ms may find these hard to execute.) Even though Ocelot is underused, it can be powerful in the right hands. When running directly into an enemy and hitting them, the Knockback level can reach almost Knockback 3. The Speed 2 is an advantage when escaping from/chasing enemies. When running+jumping with Speed 2, the speed should surpass Spider's Speed 3(to be tested). When or before a fight, players should judge whether the enemy is a 'knockback class' or not, as this strategy below might be your downfall if you made the wrong judgement. If you are facing a 'non-knockback' class(Classes with Knockback 1 or less), try to make them double jump a lot to hit you. When they jump, hit them while they are in mid-air. As Knockback increases when the hit entity/mob is airborne, this will send them flying quite far away from you in larger maps, and may literally send them into the void in smaller maps/maps with a lot of holes, e.g. NightDragon, Stronghold. Of course, a lot of 'non-knockback' classes have strong melee weapons/abilities, so when you are low on health, running should be the priority to save your life. If you are facing a knockback class(Classes with Knockback 2 or higher), the whole situation becomes quite different. While you can send enemies flying with Knockback 2 in the air, be reminded that the enemy can do that as well, and you will most likely die from your own strategy if you simply followed the former one mentioned above. * If playing safe is best at that moment, stick to the ground. Never double jump unless necessary. With Speed 2 and Knockback 2, you should be able to deal decent knockback AND do ground combos quite easily. Try to run into them, hit, and run in the same direction. You should be running directly into the knock-backed enemy. Turn around, and repeat the process. Soon you will be hitting the enemy back and forth(or 'ping-ponging' the enemy), and the Sharpness 3 should kill the enemy fairly quickly. This works well with the unsuspecting enemy. * If you want to be risky, use the method for 'non-knockback' classes, but try to adjust the angle so your back is facing the wall/middle of the map(or basically a place that has no holes to fall into), and the enemy's back facing the edge/a hole. If done correctly you should take down knockback classes with ease, without being too risky and lose a precious life, as Ocelots do NOT have 9 lives. Trivia * Ocelot is one of the classes that has not received any nerfs, buffs or changes after its release, like Cactus. * Although Ocelot costs 100 coins, it's free 'counterpart', Spider, is technically stronger than Ocelot, with better mobility, and poison which can cancel double jumps.